Draco and Ginny love story
by MaraXavier1963
Summary: Draco and Ginny have been dating secretly for years and then something happens that will change their lives forever


Ginny and Draco love story _This is my first fanfic so please review _

_**M x**_

**Chapter 1**

One day while waiting at kings cross station on platform 9 ¾ Ginny Weasly saw her secret boyfriend Draco Malfoy.

He was wearing a black suit and tie. "He looks very smart!" thought Ginny as she walked over to him trying to stay calm.

As she walked up to him she could see him looking at her and smiling.

She ran up to him and hugged him so hard that he was in pain. When Ginny had said bye to her family she and Draco boarded

The Hogwarts Express after they arrived at Hogwarts Ginny kissed Draco goodbye and headed to the Gryffindor

Common room. After Ginny got changed into her robes she met Hermione, Harry and Ron and walked to the Great Hall.

When they all sat down and Dumbledore had made his 'start of term' speech, Ginny realised that Draco was staring at her.

"Who are you looking at Ginny?" asked Harry. Ginny did not answer. She was in to much of a trance to stop staring at her

Boyfriend. "Ginny….?" Harry asked again. "Sorry what did you want Harry?" Ginny finally replied.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to know who or what you were staring at." Harry asked curiously

"Oh nothing." Ginny said

"What lesson do you have first?" asked Harry.

"Double potions with slytherins" replied Ginny

"Ok I have triple divination." Harry finally said before heading to his lesson with professor Trelawney.

About 5 minutes after Harry left, Ginny got up and walked to Professor Snape's classroom.

"Today class we are making a love potion!" Shouted snape when he saw the giggling bunch of girls.

The group of giggling girls was: Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger, and Parvati Patil.

"I am going to partner you up with a slytherin." Snape said grimly as both the slytherins and the Gryffindor

gasped in horror.

"Now when I cal you name out I want you to stand next to your partner", Snape said.

"Miss Weasly and Mister Malfoy, Mister Potter and Miss Parkinson, Miss Brown and Mister Zabini,

Mister Weasly and Miss Bullstrode, Miss Patil and Mister Goyle, Miss Granger and Mister Crabbe."

"This is hell!" Whispered Ron to Harry as he passed to go and stand next to Millicent Bullstrode.

"At least we are together" a very happy Draco said to a smiling Ginny.

Every on just stared at the happy couple in shock. Ginny felt herself go slightly scarlet faced as they class stared at her.

Chapter 3

The next morning Ginny walked down to the Great Hall with Draco and went their separate ways. Ginny stayed for a few minutes before saying

"Hey guys I wont be able to go to lessons today I don't feel well enough." And with that she walked out of the hall and started

to walk back to the dormitory, but before she got top the stair case she heard someone shout "Ginny what's the matter? Are you OK?"

she turned around to see Draco standing there with a look of worry on his face." Yes I'm fine I am not feeling very well that's all."

"Why don't you feel well? What happened? Why were you in the bathroom so long I was really worried?"

"Fine I was sick this morning that's all."

"You have to see Madam Pomfrey"

"Ok I'll see her now. You go to lessons"

"OK see you later."

After Draco left she turned and walked to the hospital wing.

"Hello dear. What has happened is everything OK?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"No Madam Pomfrey everything is not OK. I was sick this morning and I'm late"

"Dear could you be by any chance pregnant?"

"I don't know can you do some spells to see if I am pregnant?"  
>"Yes dear"<p>

With that Madam Pomfrey started muttering spells then said "Ginny dear you are 2 months pregnant"

Ginny looked shocked then said "Are you sure? I am only in my 3rd year."

"Yes dear you are and we have a crèche that can look after your child. Now I would go and tell Draco."

"Yes Madam Pomfrey. And thank you so much"

Later when Draco came back from lessons Ginny told him.

"Draco I'm pregnant,"

"That's wonderful sweetheart! How far along are you?"

"2 months"

Draco got up and hugged her. They were going to be parents! The next day when they got up and were walking down to the Great Hall

For their breakfast they were talking about baby names and Parvati Patil heard them. Parvati Patil went and told Harry Potter.

Harry was fuming. He loved Ginny and he never did like the fact that she was engaged to Draco Malfoy his enemy since their

First year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He got up after breakfast and stormed over to Draco and punched him!


End file.
